Da Vendetta Ad Amore
by Mamotte Ageru
Summary: One Shot Akuroku When Namine is hurt, Roxas wants revenge. And he'll do anything to achieve it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts. I only own the structure for this story.

**Side Note:** Do not read if you don't like the theme of molestation or that of revenge. And of course, there's much boy on boy in here. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

The day seemed as normal as ever. Spring was just getting started, so the air was fresh and crisp outside with a hint of rain still lingering in it. It had seemed like a normal morning. The sun rose, the birds chirped, but the world moves on even if something has stopped. One thing doesn't cause the world to tilt on its side and the ice caps to melt. No, the world keeps going.

It was semi-early in the morning. Only about eight or so. The whole gang was gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria, waiting for the school bell to ring and release them to go to their classes. The only reason they were hanging out here was because they all rode the bus and got here at least thirty minutes before school started. So all the little high schoolers were herded into the cafeteria where they sat and did homework, listened to music, or sent text messages to each other under the veil of a kangaroo pocket on a sweatshirt.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas, were all huddled around their circular table. Jackets and books (and Olette's purse) were scattered over the top, almost spilling out over the edge. Olette had her coloring book out, so crayons were spread out all over the place, one of the boys having to dart a hand quickly to catch any that were about to fall off the edge. None of this was out of the ordinary. Not one single thing was out of place. None of them could have said that anything would be different about today at that moment.

Then, their already quiet, but lovely friend, walked through the cafeteria towards them. Her step was shaky, less assured than it had been when they had parted ways the day before. She sat down next to Roxas, the little blond with spiky hair. There was salutation. Nothing to tell them that she was there. She simply sat, her blue eyes gazing at the table.

"Hey, Namine." Olette offered, making all of the friends turn to her and smile.

Namine blinked, her frown deepened, then she burst into tears.

* * *

Roxas had been seething all day, even though now he was on his way home on the yellow school bus. Nothing would make the anger go away. Not even beating Seifer in their struggle match in gym class. His mind kept going back to Namine and what she had told them. Last night she had had to close at her work, with a manager, named Reno, who seemed like a good guy. He was a tall red head, marks on his cheeks, and a gentle smile. He usually had his hair pulled back in a ponytail. Now if Roxas saw it, he would probably cut it off.

As the final counter top in the pizzeria had been wiped off, the lights dim, the man had made his move. He called the innocent girl into his office to tell her what help she had been that day. Instead, he grabbed her, touched her in places she didn't want to be touched in until she kicked him off of her, and fled while pulled her clothes back on.

Roxas just couldn't believe it. He wanted to punch the man, break him in half, anything, just to make it feel a little better for Namine. And then a plan hatched in his mind. Just a little idea, but it would soon grow and transform into something huge. Something bigger than life. Something that would make everyone feel good.

* * *

Reno didn't think anything about how the little blond boy had wormed his way into his life. He hadn't thought anything about it when his brother had brought home a new friend. He had had his head all wrapped up with lawsuit troubles for the stupid little wench that hadn't given him what he wanted. Under normal circumstances he would have questioned why Axel had a friend at all. He wasn't exactly the person to have sleepovers with people. But since his mind had been muddled with his troubles, he hadn't given it a second thought.

Now, here they were. Little Roxas and big Reno, sitting on the couch. Axel was upstairs, showering, leaving the two alone. Roxas was an attractive boy. He was much younger than Reno himself, but that didn't stop him. It never really had. If he liked someone, he liked someone. It did surprise him when Roxas piped up.

"I've always thought you were hot, Reno." He told him, turning slightly to watch the man's reaction.

Reno's face had the look of surprise written all over it. This...fifteen year old was coming onto him? It made him want to laugh slightly. It was a hilarious situation, him, ten years older than the boy, but it didn't seem to perturb him. He grinned slightly. "Is that so? I'm too old for you, kiddo." He messed up Roxas' hair slightly.

Roxas batted the hand away, much like a little kitten would. It earned him an extra spot in his heart. "Age has no meaning in matters of the heart." Roxas told him, sounding sappy and all the more adorable. Now, Reno did laugh.

"Did you steal that out of a poetry book or something?" He asked.

"Sort of...I think I read it on the internet somewhere." Roxas admitted.

Reno laughed again. "Well, since you did research it..." He moved forward and planted a kiss on the boy's lips.

Roxas reacted quickly to him, kissing back. And in that moment, Reno was hooked to him. He couldn't pull away easily. When he did finally pull back from the kiss, he licked his lips, tasting lingering sea salt ice cream atoms. He didn't even notice his brother was staring at them, hair soaked with water and face red with anger.

* * *

Namine had told Roxas over and over again that the plan was no good. It was a stupid idea pulled right out of teen romance novel. Or a porno. She had told him to just let the law take care of it. That he was going to have to pay (both figuratively and literally) and that would be the end of it. But Roxas wouldn't listen. He continued with the plot he had been scheming. He befriended her ex-manager's younger brother, Axel, and started being with him a lot more.

The more the two were together, whether it was at school or at either of the boy's houses, a bond was being formed. Namine watched from the sidelines, thinking about how big of a fool Roxas had to be. The way Axel would straighten him up if he tripped on his own feet, the way he waited outside of school just to see the little blond. Axel was like a lovesick puppy, following Roxas around and catering to his every need. He drove him to and from school and if Roxas ever needed to run an errand, Axel was there to pick him up. Or if Roxas wasn't feeling well, Axel would take him soup after school. Namine couldn't believe that Roxas couldn't see it. Then again, Roxas was just only using Axel as a way of getting to his brother. And that was the saddest part of all.

* * *

It was hard not to like what Reno did to him, even though he was the biggest, most pompous jerk in the universe. The way he would cradle him in his arms for hours and hours. It was nice to be held. And the way Reno would touch Roxas felt amazing. He hadn't meant to take it so far, but when Reno began to suck on his neck he couldn't say no. The groping, the hot, wet kisses to places that were X-rated...it didn't mean a single thing to him. It felt great, but anything that happened between them was just...there. He had no emotional attachments to Reno. He still hated him and would hopefully end up breaking his heart. He could only hope though.

* * *

Axel was furious, and he wasn't sure who to be angry at. Roxas came home with him everyday, talked with him, played video games with him...until Reno got home for work. Then his older brother ripped the young boy from him, leaving Axel once again in a dark, lonely room.

For the longest time Reno had told him to start bringing friends home. To have them stay the night. He had hated seeing his little brother so depressed, he had said. He wanted Axel to actually have a friend when he graduated from high school. Someone to talk to besides the people at his job. But once Axel had brought the little blond home, everything changed. Reno was around more. At first Axel had thought it was polite curiosity, now he knew better.

Reno had stolen Roxas from him. But from Reno's story it sounded like Roxas had only used him to get to Reno. But he still talked to him at school and did him favors and the like. And Roxas hadn't even know Reno before...had he?

As he sat up in his room, alone, he could hear the noises. The noises of the kissing, the blond's soft moans. He bit his lip so hard until it bled. There had to be something he could do...anything. He couldn't stand hearing them have sex again. His best friend and his brother...

And the worst part of it all was...Axel had fallen in love with Roxas, and Reno was shagging him.

* * *

Roxas waited outside his home. Axel had told him he was going to be a little late this morning, so he wanted to be ready for when the redhead picked him up. He wasn't wearing a jacket. It was now almost the beginning of summer. There were only a couple more weeks left in the school year and Roxas knew it was time to act. Soon he would break up with Reno. The other night, when he dropped Roxas off at home, he had told him he loved him.

Finally, Axel pulled up in his driveway in the little black Camaro he owned. It was a nice car, but uncomfortable. Roxas walked to the passenger's side and hopped in.

"Hey." He said softly to Axel.

"Hey." A soft reply. That was odd. Usually Axel's voice was self assured. The car went into reverse and began to drive towards the school.

"Is something wrong?" Roxas asked softly.

There was a long moment of silence. Roxas wanted to tell him it was alright, that he could tell him anything, but finally Axel spoke.

"You know what? Yeah, something's wrong." Axel spat out, his hands clutching at the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Roxas blinked softly. This didn't seem good at all.

"Pull over here." Roxas pointed to an empty baseball field parking lot, composed of dirt and grass. Axel did as he was told, pulling sharply into the lot. "What's the matter?" He asked once the ignition had been turned off and Axel was lying comfortably back against the seat.

The eighteen year old let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. This was the moment of truth. He was going to tell Roxas. He would have told him so long ago because he knew it would hurt his brother and possibly ruin his friendship with Roxas. But he didn't care about it anymore. He needed to tell the boy.

Roxas needed to hear it.

"I can't stand you dating my brother." He finally said, opening his eyes and looking at Roxas with a hard stare.

"Wh-what? But Reno asked you if you were okay with it..and-"

"And I lied. I'm not okay with it. I've never been okay with it." Axel looked at the beautiful blond, looking deep into those confused blue orbs. Roxas opened his mouth to respond, but Axel wouldn't let him. "Look, Roxas. I'm in love with you. I think I have been ever since you asked to sit with me at lunch. You're the most wonderful person in my life and I don't care if this ruins our friendship..." He leaned over to the other seat. "I love you." He was a breath's length away from those pouty lips he always wanted to kiss so much.

Roxas blinked at the redhead. Even though he had just been using Axel to get to Reno, Axel had become an important person in his life. If he didn't have anything to do on a Saturday night he would call up Axel first before anyone else. He had missed all the signs. All the little gestures and hints that would've been obvious to anyone else. He wasn't sure what to do. Axel was so close to him now. A heat rose to his cheeks and everything else left his mind. It was only him and Axel now. No one else.

Axel waited a split second before pushing his lips up against Roxas'. He didn't care once again. He held his lips there for the longest time, and it seemed like the younger teen wasn't even breathing. Then he felt it. The small bit of pressure matching that of his own lips. Roxas was kissing back. He opened his eyes and saw that Roxas' eyes were closed and there was a soft blush on his cheeks.

Roxas began to pull away, but Axel's hand slipped behind his head and held him where he was. Then those blue eyes opened to stare into his own. They were questioning at first, then they were telling him.

In a few moments they had rumbled into the backseat, Axel's lips hardly leaving Roxas' body except for a few seconds to unhook Roxas' caught shirt on the gear shift.

Then they were moving together, best friend and best friend. The car moved along with them, tilting and squeaking. Roxas' hands were moving all over his body, doing things he had never thought possible. He was even able to get the condom on and make it seem pleasurable to the red head. Axel could feel more than just Roxas' sweat sliding against his body. Roxas hadn't felt pleasure like this. It was very different with someone you cared about.

When they had both climaxed, Axel held the boy close to him, burying his face in the blond hair. And he cried. He cried for what he had done. For what Roxas had done. Over and over again Axel whispered that he was sorry. That he hadn't meant to. And Roxas kissed his jaw, telling him it was alright. That he would take care of things. Do what needed to be done. He assured him everything would be alright when he knew it wouldn't.

* * *

Roxas couldn't wait till when Reno picked him up Friday night for their date. He had to do it. Now. He had hurt his best friend...which was something he couldn't live with. He went over to the two brothers' home, feeling more guilty than he ever had in his life.

The black Camaro wasn't in the small driveway, but the maroon suburban was. And that was great for Roxas. He could only handle one brother at a time.

He rang the doorbell softly. He was glad for the pleasant weather. That would make the long walk home a little more bearable.

In a few quick minutes Reno opened the door. "I wasn't expecting you." He told him, leaning in for a kiss.

Roxas stopped him, stepping back. "R-Reno.." He said. He couldn't even make eye contact. He had been planning to use some witty remark when he broke up with Reno, but now it was a whole different situation. "I can't...be with you anymore. I did something terrible...I'm sorry.." He whispered, making Reno lean forward a little bit more just to catch what he was saying.

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" Reno asked, not believing his ears. Roxas couldn't be breaking up with him. No one had ever dumped him.

"Another guy!" He gasped out, shivering softly even though it was far from cold outside. "I'm sorry." He turned and quickly moved down the porch steps, sprinting to the end of the block, away from that house.

He wrapped his arms around the street light, eyes closing. He had done it. He heard the door of the house close and he straightened up. At least it was all over. Maybe things could go back to the way they were. Before all of this.

* * *

When Axel stumbled through the front door after a late night of work and grieving, he found the house dark. It seemed empty.

"Reno?" He called out, feeling like he could throw up just at saying the name. The knot of guilt had come back into his stomach.

"Yeah?" Came his brother's voice, quiet and close.

Axel flicked on the light. Reno was sitting on the couch, an empty beer bottle in his hand. He was staring at the blank TV, his body moving back and forth slightly.

Axel blinked several times before asking, "What's the matter with you?"

"He broke up with me. He cheated on me and left." Reno said softly.

Axel stiffened. "Do you know who the other person was?"

Reno shook his head. "He didn't say..." He let a tear fall from his bloodshot eyes. "I'll kill the bastard if I ever find out."

* * *

The weekend passed without any word between the two best friends. Neither knew how to start a conversation. Would they just avoid what they had done? Not even talk about it at all? It would drive both of them crazy if they didn't.

When Monday morning rolled around, Axel pulled up into Roxas' driveway. He couldn't just skip out on the blond. Roxas eventually came out of the house, seeming to be dragging himself to the car. He wanted to talk about their dirty deed, but he wasn't sure if he could bring it up. He sat in the passenger's seat, only muttering a simple "Hey." to the driver and they took off.

"Roxas..." Axel began. The blond looked over at him, figuring something weird was about to come out of his mouth. "I...really do love you..but what happened was a mistake. I'm sorry.."

"Please...don't be sorry. If I hadn't wanted to I wouldn't have let you...I just, don't know what to think anymore.." He whispered, looking out the window. "Pull up here." He pointed to the empty baseball that they had pulled into last Friday. Axel turned off the car and looked at the one he loved. He really did look his best in the morning..

"I've got to come clean." Roxas sighed. "I..." And he told Axel about everything. From the morning Namine had told him up until that very moment. Axel had sat passively, only listening to him speak. When the younger of the two was finished telling his tale there was a long silence in the car, neither of them saying anything. Finally, Axel spoke.

"So you used me, to get to my brother." He tried to confirm. Roxas nodded his head. He chewed over this information for a few moments, thinking. He knew for a fact Roxas cared about him. Or at least he believed it with all of his heart and he wasn't going to quit believing it anytime soon. He leaned back in the car's seat, hands drumming softly on the steering wheel. "Well...I don't know what to tell ya Rox."

Roxas frowned. "I'll walk to school..." He moved to open the door. Axel's hand quickly wrapped around his wrist, tugging the little boy in the opposite way he wanted to go.

"But I'll tell you this," He grinned. "I still love you. I don't care that you're Reno's ex. I want to date you...will you at least let me take you on a date sometime?"

Roxas grinned. "Sure."

* * *

Reno was convicted. Thirty years in prison. Apparently Namine hadn't been the first who had been attacked by the man at the pizzeria. She was the first to speak up, and the others followed. It was only another girl and one boy, but it was enough. He was gone and wouldn't be back for a long time.

Roxas and Axel had been relieved. Now they could sit on the couch, all curled up underneath a warm fleece blanket without the fear that the other brother would trample in on them and murder Axel. They were actually doing this act right after the trial and still in their formal shirts and ties.

Axel bent down, moving the blond locks of hair out of Roxas' face before planting a kiss on his forehead. Roxas grinned up at him, those blue eyes sparkling with something akin to love.

"What will we do if he gets out on probation for good behavior or something?" Roxas asked quietly.

"You're such a worry wort." Axel chuckled. "But we'll deal with it if it happens. All I know is he'll be ragin' mad."

"Mad enough to kill?"

"...Mad enough to kill."

* * *

**A/N: **Based on a slightly true story. I have a friend who was touched at school and this idea of revenge was thrown out by another friend. I hope you liked it.


End file.
